Time to Say Good Bye
by Rain-D
Summary: "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita, Harry? Mengapa saat ini sepertinya begitu sukar untuk memahami satu sama lain meski telah dua tahun kita bersama?" - New Harry/Draco from me. Don't like, don't read!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter miliknya Tante JK. Rowling, bukan punya saya

Pair: Harry P & Draco M

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

**Warning: Slash, OOC, Mpreg(kemungkinan), dan lain-lain. Don't Like, Don't Read!  
><strong>

**Draco POV**

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya kupandangi ruangan berdesain minimalis yang memiliki sebuah perapian cukup besar di salah satu sudutnya itu dengan tatapan nanar dan perasaan yang sukar untuk kulukiskan. Semuanya campur aduk, laksana benang kusut yang tak mudah terurai. Satu per satu kuamati pigura-pigura yang tergantung di atas perapian, dengan objek dua anak manusia dalam potret hitam putih dengan berbagai ekspresi. Pandanganku lalu kualihkan pada kebun bunga mawar aneka warna di sisi kanan dan kiri rumah yang dapat langsung terlihat dari jendela-jendela besar berbentuk oval yang terbuka lebar. Aroma bunga-bunga mawar yang basah sehabis gerimis menawarkan satu sensasi indah yang sedikitnya mampu menenangkan perasaan galau yang berkecamuk di hatiku. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya aku hanya mematung, seakan kakiku terpancang pada lantai pualam, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh dan menarik gagang pintu seraya menyeret koper kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Sekali lagi kuhentikan ayunan langkahku ketika sampai di depan beranda. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut rumah pertanian bergaya Swedia yang berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman kaum _Muggle_ ini. Sekelebat perasaan nyeri meremas jantungku. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan berat untuk melangkah melingkupi sudut hatiku. Fragmen-fragmen ingatan berloncatan menjelma remah-remah kenangan. Kembali kuhembuskan nafas panjang, mencoba berdamai dengan perasaan meski perih menyeruak ke permukaan. Pandanganku akhirnya berhenti pada satu titik, pada sosok tampan pemilik sepasang mata _emerald_ cemerlang yang sejak tadi memperhatikanku sambil bersandar pada salah satu tiang beranda. Ekspresi pemuda itu tak terbaca. Dan sungguh, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba mengartikan isyarat samar dari tatapannya yang selalu terlindung sepasang kacamata itu. Seperti ada sebuah dinding transparan yang menghalangi setiap kali aku mencoba menyelami kedalaman bola matanya.

Dengan langkah pelan, kuayunkan sepasang kakiku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Koperku kuletakkan di salah satu anak tangga. Ketika jarak antara aku dan dia tinggal selangkah, pemuda itu tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat ketika aku hanya mampu berdiri tanpa reaksi dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Dan rentetan peristiwa kembali membayang di benakku. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati aroma maskulin yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga kupertahankan agar tak ada airmata yang keluar dari pelupuk mataku, sebab mungkin inilah pelukan terakhir darinya yang kurasakan. Aku ingin terlihat tegar, meski sesungguhnya kedua tungkaiku tak lagi sanggup menyangga beban tubuhku yang rapuh.

"Aku pergi, Harry," pamitku dengan nada yang nyaris tak terdengar. Dan aku merasakan pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa panas di pundakku. Airmatanya. Ya, pemuda itu menangis di pundakku. Membuatku lagi-lagi harus menggigit bibir agar tangisku tak ikut pecah bersamanya. Bahu pemuda itu terlihat berguncang, semakin lama semakin kencang membentuk isakan, di antara helaian rambutku yang tergerai dipermainkan angin. Demi Merlin, betapa aku ingin membalas pelukannya. Betapa aku ingin membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, merasakan getar cintanya yang mungkin masih tersisa. _Harry masih mencintaiku_, bisik hatiku berulang, serupa mantera.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan sepasang lengannya yang kokoh, ia memegangi kedua pundakku. Kucoba untuk membalas tatapannya yang memerah. Dan untuk kesekian kali pula aku mencoba mengartikan pandangannya yang mengandung selaksa makna. Namun aku menyerah ketika yang kudapatkan lagi-lagi isyarat samar yang tak mampu kuartikan. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita, Harry? Mengapa saat ini sepertinya begitu sukar untuk memahami satu sama lain meski telah dua tahun kita bersama?_

Setitik airmata kembali bergulir menuruni pipi pemuda itu. Kukeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dari saku celana yang kukenakan, dan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar kuseka airmata yang menggenang di telaga matanya. Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Ia malah meraih kedua tanganku dan mendekatkannya ke arah bibirnya. Bergantian ia menciumi punggung tangan dan jemariku, dan aku hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan pedih.

Bibir tipisnya terlihat bergerak perlahan, seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Dengan sedikit enggan, kulepaskan pegangannya dari kedua tanganku dan bergerak mundur, menjauhinya. Kupandangi wajah tampannya yang tampak kusut dengan seksama, berusaha merekam detail parasnya agar tak pernah terhapus dari ingatanku. Aku menggeleng lemah, berusaha menghentikan apapun yang akan ia ucapkan ketika melihat ia kembali membuka bibirnya, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak yakin akan kemampuanku sendiri untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan ia katakan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry. Dan sampai detik ini perasaan itu tak berubah. Aku memang sama sekali tak mengetahui apa alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita, tapi jauh di dasar hatiku aku percaya bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Atau setidaknya pernah mencintaiku. Sungguh, aku tak akan pernah mengingkari perasaanku bahwa kemarin, hari ini, dan sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Harry. Dan jika pada kenyataannya aku tak mampu membahagiakanmu, maka aku rela melepasmu. Agar kau menemukan kebahagiaan yang kau cari. Selamat tinggal, " ucapku lirih. Aku tak sanggup lagi berlama-lama menatap wajahnya, karena aku tahu benteng pertahanan yang dengan susah payah kubangun pada akhirnya akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Kubalikkan tubuh dan akhirnya bergerak cepat menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan koper di tangan kiriku. Di tangan kananku, kubawa sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga Lily of the Valley yang sedang berbunga. Bunga putih yang menurut legenda berasal dari airmata Perawan Suci Maria itu adalah bunga kesayanganku, yang hanya berbunga di musim semi seperti saat ini. Kudekap bunga itu erat-erat di dadaku, seraya mengayunkan langkah menuju sebuah _limousine _yang telah menantiku di tepi jalanan utama. Dengan menghela nafas panjang seolah ingin melonggarkan beban di rongga dadaku, kuserahkan koper dan pot bungaku pada supir yang sejak tadi berdiri tepat di samping pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Supir itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu setelah aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia lalu berjalan memutar menuju ke kursinya. Aku mencoba menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang, duduk dengan memeluk kedua lutut sambil memejamkan mata, mengusir perih yang belum jemu bertandang di petilasan hatiku yang timpang.

* * *

><p><em>Limousine<em> berwarna hitam yang kunaiki akhirnya bergerak menjauhi rumah mungil bercat putih yang telah dua tahun belakangan ini kutempati bersamanya, meninggalkan jejak kenangan bergelimpangan di belakangku. Aku dan dia perlahan-lahan dipisahkan oleh jarak yang semakin lama semakin membentang, hingga akhirnya yang terlihat dari kejauhan ketika aku mengarahkan pandangan hanyalah jubah Auror-nya yang berkibar dipermainkan angin petang.

Pelupuk mataku memanas oleh laju airmata yang tak mampu kubendung sejak kedua kakiku meninggalkan anak tangga terakhir dari rumah pertanian yang menyimpan begitu banyak kisah tentang aku dan dia. Bibirku bergetar, menggumamkan namanya. Sepotong nama yang membuat rintik hujan dari pelupuk mataku kian deras mengalir. Berulang kali kusangkal sebuah kenyataan bahwa sehari sebelumnya, dia, lelaki yang dulu menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jemariku, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku dan mengakhiri pernikahan kami, dengan alasan yang hingga detik ini masih sulit untuk kupercayai.

Aku semakin erat memeluk lututku, berusaha menyembunyikan isakanku yang semakin lama semakin keras, sehingga pundakku terguncang. Aku baru mengangkat wajahku yang bersimbah airmata ketika kurasakan seseorang meraih tangan kiriku. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari kehadiran sosok lain selain aku di kursi penumpang. Sesosok lelaki yang masih terlihat begitu tampan di usianya yang telah melewati kepala empat tampak duduk tenang di sebelahku. Sesosok lelaki yang menggenggam erat jemariku namun sedikitpun tak memandang wajahku. Sesosok lelaki yang sikap diamnya malah membuat airmata kian deras menuruni pipiku. Ayahku.

Tak ada percakapan yang tercipta antara kami berdua. Hanya suara isakan tertahanku yang terdengar. Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututku. Ayahku melepaskan genggamannya, namun sesaat kemudian aku merasakan tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembut. Aku tahu, bukan hal mudah bagi Ayahku untuk menunjukkan emosinya dalam keadaan apapun. Melihatku menangis seperti ini, tentunya membuat hancur perasaannya, tapi beliau tetaplah seorang Malfoy. Sebagai seorang Malfoy, pantang baginya untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi di depan umum, hal yang seharusnya berlaku sama untukku, namun kuingkari, mengingat selama dua tahun aku bukan lagi seorang Malfoy, melainkan seorang Potter.

_Limousine_ hitam ini terus melaju. Meninggalkan bayang pepohonan yang menghiasi sisi kiri dan kanan jalanan utama sehingga yang terlihat hanya serupa siluet yang berkejaran di sudut mata. Bunga-bunga lonceng berwarna biru keunguan yang mulai mekar sempurna membentuk hamparan laksana karpet biru raksasa tampak indah di balik batang-batang pohon yang berjajar. Di antara diamku, aku menghitung telah berapa batu perjalanan membuang luka hati kutempuh. Mengeja ulang bait-bait kenangan yang berulang kali singgah di gerbang ingatan sebelum semuanya menjelma aksara dalam kitab berdebu. Pada awalnya aku berpikir, semakin jauh jarak antara aku dan dia akan membuatku lebih cepat melupakan rasa sakit di sanubari. Kenyataannya, aku tak mampu menahan perih dan sesak yang menghantam dinding hatiku berulang-ulang. Aku remuk redam.

_Berhentilah menangis, Draco. Apa yang sesungguhnya kau tangisi? Hadapilah kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya inilah kehidupan, dengan perih sebagai rupa-rupa cerita. Bukankah ketika kau menyatakan siap untuk jatuh cinta maka itu bermakna kaupun siap untuk merasakan luka? _Aku mencoba memaksa satu sisi dalam diriku untuk mengerti, meski berkali-kali pula aku terjatuh dalam nyeri yang tak kuasa kumaknai sendiri. Aduhai perih, mengapa tak lekas kau beralih?

* * *

><p>Aku segera meminta supir <em>limousine<em> itu untuk menghentikan perjalanan ketika kami melewati sebuah gereja tua peninggalan abad pertengahan yang masih berdiri kokoh di antara perbatasan Inggris – Perancis. Setelah Kementrian Sihir Inggris membekukan seluruh aset keluarga-ku di Inggris ketika Perang Besar berakhir dan tidak memperkenankan kami menggunakan tongkat sihir seumur hidup, kedua orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menetap di Perancis, di tanah leluhur keluarga Malfoy. Beruntung, harta peninggalan warisan keluargaku di Perancis tak dibekukan, sehingga Ayahku mampu membangun kembali usahanya, meski untuk itu kami harus hidup selayaknya kaum _Muggle_. Tapi aku tak menyesalinya, itu pilihan terbaik daripada mendekam di Azkaban.

Kuayunkan langkah menuju pintu masuk gereja tua setelah sebelumnya menjelaskan pada Ayahku tentang keinginanku untuk berdo'a di dalamnya. Sunyi menyergap ketika aku mulai membuka pintu gereja yang memiliki arsitektur _gothic_ ini. Dinding gereja yang sangat tinggi dan penuh _mould_ di setiap bagiannya itu membentuk motif yang begitu artistik. Ruangannya yang luas dipenuhi dengan lukisan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, tergantung lampu kristal antik. Suasana hening nyata terhampar, seolah menyambutku dalam dekapan damai.

Aku memilih berlutut, tepat di bawah pencahayaan lampu kristal antik di depan meja altar bertaplak putih, mengheningkan cipta. Dengan nada lirih, kusenandungkan lagu pujian Ave Maria. Suaraku seolah memantul di seluruh dinding gereja. Airmata kembali menitik dari pelupuk mataku. Aku terus menyenandungkan lagu pujian itu dengan khidmat, seolah ingin menghilangkan semua perasaan sakit yang bersarang di hatiku. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika lagu pujian itu selesai kusenandungkan. Namun begitu, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghapus airmata yang kian deras menuruni kedua pipiku.

"Tuhan, tepat dua tahun yang lalu, dia pernah berjanji di hadapan-Mu untuk senantiasa mengasihiku. Untuk selalu setia baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dan aku percaya pada semua janji yang ia ucapkan. Dia juga berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku, menjagaku dan lagi-lagi aku percaya sebagaimana aku percaya akan keberadaan-Mu. Aku mencintainya, Tuhan. Dia yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir. Aku teramat sangat mencintainya sehingga aku mencoba merelakan dia menemukan kebahagiaan yang tak mampu kuberikan. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apa alasannya mengakhiri hubungan pernikahan kami, Tuhan. Aku hanya mampu menerka-nerka. Terbersit di hatiku untuk menampar wajahnya ketika ia memintaku menandatangani dokumen perceraian kami, tapi aku tak bisa. Perasaan cintaku melebihi segalanya, meskipun rasa cinta itu tak urung menimbulkan sakit yang luar bisa di jantungku," kuhentikan sejenak do'aku, berusaha menata nafasku yang mendadak sesak oleh perih yang menyeruak. "Tuhan, pada akhirnya aku hanya meminta satu hal pada-Mu. Tolong bekukan perasaan cintaku ke dalam sebuah kotak kaca. Kunci hatiku dan selipkan kuncinya pada mimpinya. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membukanya. Jika ia tak membukanya, maka selamanya cintaku akan tetap tersimpan di kotak kaca. Kutitipkan hati dan cintaku padanya, Tuhan. Jika memang takdir kehidupan menuliskan aku adalah pasangannya, maka pada akhirnya dia akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku. Bantu aku untuk selalu percaya bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali lagi padaku, Tuhan."

Setelah beberapa saat duduk bersimpuh di depan altar, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan kembali menuju _limousine _yang setia menungguku. Dengan langkah gontai, kutelusuri jalan setapak yang dipenuhi batu-batu sungai bercat putih, kembali ke arah mobil yang menantiku. Entah mengapa, sukar sekali menghentikan laju airmataku sehingga membuat langkahku mulai berat. Sekuat tenaga kukuatkan hati agar mampu mencapai pintu mobil yang terbuka ketika perasaan sakit luar biasa menghantam kepalaku. Aku merasa tanah tempatku berpijak seolah berputar. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ketika yang kurasakan hanyalah kegelapan yang mendadak menyelimuti penglihatanku bersamaan dengan seruan kaget ayahku.

"Draco!"

_Bersambung…_

**NB: **

Well, akhirnya daku menyempatkan diri untuk menulis fic baru, sementara yang lama justru terbengkalai, plakkk…

Sekalian, daku pengen mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca karya-karyaku, baik yang nge-review atau tidak, tak jadi masalah, hehehe…ucapan terima kasih special kutujukan buat kakakku tersayang, sist Shanty Hidayat, juga buat reader dan t eman-teman author yang telah mereview fic Drarry pertamaku kemaren yang judulnya Tentang Hatiku dan Hatimu. Bagi yang nanya apakah ada sekuelnya, maka rencananya daku menyerahkan sekuelnya untuk ditulis oleh Donnaughty, hehehe…

Terima kasih juga buat Kaito Mine, .lover, minIRZANTI, GacThe Destroyer, Hanaria Black,iztha dark neko, Rikunarita,. Summer, donnaughty, Arshley dan semuanya…I love u, all…Emmuachhh…

Selamat membaca, dan saya berterima kasih sekali jika kalian sudi meninggalkan jejak dan saran serta kritik yang membangun tentunya J


End file.
